The need for anchoring various apparatus to concrete floors is well known. For example, vehicle repair shops have need for floor anchors to secure such apparatus as power costs. By having these anchors located at a number of locations in the repair shop, a portable power post can be readily moved to the various locations in the shop and thereby provide maximum use of the equipment and floor space.
A floor anchor such as generally contemplated hereby, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,207 issued Nov. 9, 1976 to Leonard F. Eck. The Eck anchor device is composed of a number of parts including a sleeve that is fitted with a cap on one end and a wedge at the other end. A pair of bolts join the cap and wedge through the sleeve. In operation, a hole is drilled in a concrete floor just large enough to receive the wedge and sleeve. With the device placed in the hole the bolts are tightened to draw the wedge into the sleeve. The sleeve end adjacent to the wedge is designed to flair outwardly and thereby presses into the concrete wall that surrounds the hole and is thereby secured to the floor.
The problem with the device just described is that it is expensive to produce due to its numerous components (five including the sleeve, wedge, cap and two bolts) and is cumbersome to assemble and secure in the hole.